


Пьяный и тёплый в темноте

by CorsaireVert



Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Berlin (City), Birthday Sex, Catholic Guilt, Confessions, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time, Masturbation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War I, Prostitution, References to Goethe, Religious Guilt, Self-Acceptance, Seven Deadly Sins, Sins, Survivor Guilt, Triggers, WW1, Weimar Germany, World War I, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsaireVert/pseuds/CorsaireVert
Summary: Не грех лишал его сна по ночам. Гёте мог бы, если бы Гереон сумел развидеть то, что видел. Но даже Бог не мог избавить его от этого.Ещё один бессюжетный набросок, в котором Шарлотта является Шарлоттой, Гереон вжимается в её объятия и c тоской делится своими секретами, а за всем произошедшим стоит Анно (что неудивительно).
Relationships: Gereon Rath & Charlotte Ritter, Gereon Rath/Charlotte Ritter
Kudos: 2





	Пьяный и тёплый в темноте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Voll und Warm in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132689) by [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic). 



«Этим бездельникам лет по семнадцать, Гереон. Оставь их сегодня ночью в покое. Каким ты сам был в том возрасте? Уверена, что кошмарником. Хотя нет, я как раз уверена, что кошмарником ты не был, но, наверное, был бездельником. Возвращайся в кровать».

Он отвернулся от окна и взглянул на Шарлотту, которая лежала в смятой постели в позе одалиски, жеманно прикрывая груди рукой. Ноги её были скрещены, а покрывала разложены ровно так, чтобы преподнести её интригующе и вместе с тем несуразно. Накачанные пивом молодчики из СА, бушующие в Кройцберге, могут подождать до завтра, хотя, вполне вероятно, заслуженное наказание настигнет их ещё раньше и без помощи полиции. Он рассмеялся над этой бессмыслицей, глядя на ухмылку Шарлотты. Она улыбнулась самодовольно и дерзко, а затем покачала головой, зевая и отодвигая простынь и стёганое одеяло, приглашая его присоединиться к себе в постели. Она казалась такой же усталой как и он сам, а он устал настолько, что его не заботило то, что на протяжении последних нескольких дней они могли себе позволить в качестве интимностей лишь спать вместе и целоваться перед тем, как отойти ко сну. По крайней мере, этой ночью они спят обнажёнными.

Гереон выключил лампу и вернулся в кровать, скользнув под одеяло, где его ждало тепло и аромат её кожи. Он прижался к Шарлотте и выдохнул от удовольствия, когда она начала поглаживать его, ласково касаясь затвердевших от холода сосков и унимая гусиную кожу, которая пошла по его рукам, пока он стоял у окна. Она натянула одеяло до самых их шей, спасаясь от прохлады, пронизывавшей все уголки комнаты. Он осторожно повернулся спиной к Шарлотте и вжался в её объятия. Он снова закрыл глаза, когда её тело обвилось вокруг него. Она поцеловала заднюю часть его шеи, располагая свою голову позади его и закидывая ногу ему на бедро. То, как лениво подушечки её пальцев скользили от его локтя вдоль рёбер и задней части руки сквозь волоски подмышками, подсказало ему, что она всё ещё ждёт ответа на заданный вопрос. Как же Шарлотта умела к нему прикасаться… Он отдался этим ощущениям, успокаиваясь, и ответил ей.

«Когда мне было семнадцать, я учился в семинарии», - мягко проговорил он, почти выдыхая это признание в подушку, секрет, который он никогда никому не раскрывал. Уже несколько месяцев они делили постель и ванную, но он никогда не признавался в этом даже ей. Что ж, Шарлотта хранила другие его тайны, могла сохранить и эту. Несколько человек в Кёльне знали, но вряд ли помнили: члены семьи, друзья семьи, некоторые коллеги его отца, но всё было потеряно и перетасовано из-за войны. Из-за того, что он забыл, пока не вспомнил. Из-за отсутствия Анно. Это были те же люди, которые знали, что Гереон побывал в траншеях, попал в плен к французам и вернулся домой сломленным и напуганным. И что позже он стал заслуженным комиссаром полиции, занимающим должность, подобающую представителю его семейства, а также, что он не выказывал заинтересованности в женитьбе на ком-то из их дочерей. Некоторые шептались насчёт Хельги, другие шушукались, что у Гереона те же наклонности, что у Северина. Учёба в семинарии была фактом из его прошлого, почти позабытым. Полумонашеское образование в области теологии и канонического права мало помогало теперь Гереону, служа ему лишь в качестве мощного, хоть и дефективного морального компаса. Возможно, оттуда происходила его дотошность при ведении расследований, а также случайные порывы милосердия и крепкая изощрённая концепция вины во множестве вариаций. В армии и в полиции он умалчивал о том, что чуть не стал священником. Во Франции он был благодарен Анно за то, что тот почти не высмеивал его за это. В какой-то момент он засомневался, помнит ли об этом Хельга, но, наблюдая за ней, почувствовал, что при случае она исподволь жалит его этим воспоминанием. В криминальной полиции Берлина это не имело никакого значения.

«Ты собирался стать…» - Гереон уловил недоверие в голосе Шарлотты. Её скептицизм по отношению к вере. Его собственная вера изрядно пошатнулась, ведь он регулярно впадал в грех прелюбодеяния, совершая помимо этого и ряд других грехов, в основном чревоугодия и сребролюбия. Хотя вера его пошатнулась ещё раньше, когда один семинарист передал ему тонкое издание «Венецианских эпиграмм» Гёте, откуда он подчерпнул знания о том, что вытворяли люди друг с другом в постели, не ориентируясь на байки школьников и хвастовство Анно. В отделе нравов он столкнулся с затейливой порнографией, а в отделе по расследованию убийств с убийствами на почве полового извращения. И всё равно он предпочитал Гёте, но пока что держал это в тайне. Не грех лишал его сна по ночам. Гёте мог бы, если бы Гереон сумел развидеть то, что видел. Но даже Бог не мог избавить его от этого…

Гереон взял руку Шарлотты в свою, переплетая их пальцы у себя на животе, а затем отвёл её руку себе на бок. «Священником. Этого ждали от младшего сына, и этого хотела моя мать». В те времена такой расклад являлся делом разумеющимся для семейства его матери, ведь именно её родословная содействовала планам Энгельберта Рата по основанию политической династии. Обстоятельства очередности рождения, класс, социальный статус, Кёльн. «Так всегда предполагалось. Анно должен был пойти в университет и выучиться на врача. Северин - по стопам отца. Им обоим этот план, конечно, изрядно подсобил. Урсула должна была продолжать карабкаться по социальной лестнице, выйдя замуж за мужчину, положением выше неё, что она и сделала. А самый младший сын должен был вступить в ряды духовенства». В семинарии было не так уж плохо. Там было спокойно, перспективы ясны. Гереон вспомнил, что в последний раз именно там он не мучался сомнениями по поводу своего места в мире. Иронично, учитывая, что вера была сферой сомнений, а сомнения – субъектом дискурса. По счастью, там ему не пришлось столкнуться со священниками, злоупотребляющими своим положением. Он провёл там чуть больше года, даже дольше, чем во Франции.

«Что же произошло, святой Гереон?» - Шарлотта поддразнивала его, оставаясь при этом ласковой. Она поцеловала его за ухом. Список качеств, которые он больше всего любил в Шарлотте, был длинным. Её нежный юмор с учётом серьёзности воспоминания или ситуации часто оказывал на него благотворное воздействие. Бесславные страницы их биографий, как и жизненные обстоятельства, разительно различались, но он начал осознавать - ни на что больше не годные ужасы прошлого лучше просто отпустить, чем прятать там, откуда они могут в любой момент вырваться без предупреждения. Шарлотта побуждала его жить в настоящем. Его настоящее, которое не принадлежало морфию, или Эрнсту Геннату, или Гюнтеру Вендту, или армянину, было за ней. Его прошлое оставалось за Анно.

«Небольшое обстоятельство в виде войны, - он горько рассмеялся. – Когда Анно призвали на службу, меня отозвали домой. Отец явился в Бонн без уведомления, без водителя. Северин к тому времени уже сбежал, и отец не мог позволить, чтобы ещё кто-то из его сыновей прятался от фронта».

«И ты пошёл», - нежно сказала Шарлотта.

Гереон кивнул: «Сначала меня отправили в штаб в Кёльне, а потом во Францию в полк Анно, - его голос смягчился. – Отец пытался сделать меня мужчиной перед отправкой на фронт. Она была красивой девушкой, но я не смог». Теперь он задумался о том, почему же тогда ему не пришёл на ум Гёте. В тот момент в голове у него вертелась только одна мысль – он хотел, чтобы его первой женщиной стала Хельга. Хельга была ровесницей Северина, но однажды пообещала себя Гереону, а потом с готовностью приняла предложение Анно и вышла за него без оглядки. Когда они поженились, Хельга уже носила ребёнка Анно, и беременность её была заметна. Отец Гереона знал достаточно и выбрал для него девушку, напоминавшую Хельгу, - хорошенькую, жизнерадостную, чуткую, постарше… и уступчивую. Но она не была Хельгой, и он отшатнулся от неё. По счастью, только в тот злополучный день отец единственный раз обозвал его гомиком.

«Так когда же ты…? Впрочем, это неважно». Гереон понял по голосу Шарлотты, о чём она хотела спросить его, но не решалась. И он понимал, почему. Когда и где мужчины занимались этим впервые, считалось неважным, потому что их за это не осуждали. Он знал про первый опыт Шарлотты, она сама рассказала о нём без тени стыда. Ей было тринадцать, и всё произошло на зависть нормально и естественно, она разделила этот момент со школьным приятелем на траве в районе Тиргартен. Точно так же для неё было вполне нормальным и естественным делом проявить долю предприимчивости и начать брать деньги в обмен за совершение подобных актов. Когда она рассказала ему об этом, он рассмеялся и неожиданно выпалил: «Иди сюда, кузнечик», притягивая её к себе на колени. Конечно, она поделилась с ним и другими вещами, которые с ней приключились, вызывая в нём волну болезненного гнева, новое для него ощущение.

Теперь голос Гереона звучал так же мягко, как и несколько минут назад. «Силезская девушка в полевом борделе на фронте во Франции. Анно скинулся с другими офицерами и попросил привести симпатичную девушку… которая была бы… не сильно попользованной». Он рассмеялся несчастным и пристыженным смехом, чувствуя напряжение в грудной клетке и мышцах лица, обычно предвещавшее приступ дрожи. Чтобы отвлечься, он сосредоточился на том, как тело Шарлотты повторяет контуры его тела. «Я умолял Анно не оставаться проследить за тем, что дело будет доведено до конца. Думаю, отец рассказал ему о том, что произошло раньше. Половина полка вернулась с венерическими болезнями. Я - нет, а Анно - да».

Почему же в полиции существовал отдел нравов, надзирающий за промыслом женщин, не имеющих других источников дохода, ведь самые элементарные представления о распространении заразных болезней говорили Гереону о том, что женщины являлись переносчицами сифилиса от одного мужчины другому, и это не укладывалось у него в голове. В траншеях он видел, как венерические болезни распространяются без участия женщин. Анно уберег его, по крайней мере, от этого, но иногда Гереон задумывался над тем, что его участь, вероятно, была бы легче, если бы он отдался под защиту другого солдата, который помог бы ему выстоять против Анно. Будь проклят возможной сифилис и нитрат серебра. Гереон отклонил не одно ласковое и неизменно доброе предложение, исходившее от других солдат, сильнее и выносливее его. Те ребята были не старше его по возрасту и пребывали в том же состоянии испуга, что и он сам. Однажды один из них даже поцеловал его. С этим парнем они спали в обнимку, и Гереон принял такой расклад, но он не был таким как Северин. Когда-нибудь он признается Шарлотте и в этих частностях тоже.

«О, Гереон, - голос Шарлотты сорвался. Она пригладила его волосы. – Они хоть достаточно заплатили ей, чтобы она с тобой хорошо обращалась?» Он знал, что она переживает за ту девушку точно так же, как и за него.

Гереон утвердительно кивнул в подушку. Рука Шарлотты крепче обхватила его, и он почувствовал тепло её дыхания в том месте, где его шея переходила в плечо. Он крепче зажмурился, совершая усилие, чтобы те воспоминания стали всего лишь частью прошлого, как и семинария. Чтобы всё, предшествовавшее Берлину, стало лишь цепью минувших событий, частью прошлого. Он полагал, что со временем так и будет, что он сможет разложить эти воспоминания в своей голове по ящикам и коробкам, уместив в них войну, свою семью и Анно. Хельга и Моритц тоже там когда-то окажутся. И Бруно. И Штефан Енике, и женщины из Кройцберга. И каждый выстрел, который он выпалил во мгле тумана, дыма и газа.

_Запах пива, солдат, дешёвого парфюма и пота. Девушка оказалась пышной, мягкотелой блондинкой с по-крестьянски открытым и кротким лицом. Голос Анно: «Он тебе не понадобится, дорогуша. Парень – девственник. Невинный как маленькая девочка. Он тебя ничем не наградит, кроме того самого». Смех. «Мы можем его поддержать, если ты сама с ним не управишься». Гереон был настолько пьян, что едва стоял на ногах, и всё же как-то совладал с пуговицами своей ширинки. Продолжать спорить с Анно было бесполезно, а его член стал болезненно твёрдым. «В рот или в киску?» - спросила она. «Мы же заплатили, ублажи его и тем, и другим!» - послышался чей-то крик. Тогда Гереон понял, зачем Анно скомандовал ему помыться. Девушка погладила его по щеке и поцеловала в кончик носа. «Все будет хорошо, солдатик», - сказала она и встала перед ним на колени, распахивая его рубашку и резко стягивая с него форменные брюки, так что они болтались на икрах. Раньше он никогда не ощущал ничего подобного жару её рта, движениям её языка. Она заставляла его ждать. Потом он оказался у неё между ног, и его обволокла скользкая горячая плоть девушки. Вульгарные шлепки их тел, один из офицеров вёл отсчёт, согласно которому он кончил через каких-то семь секунд. Его потряхивало, он потерял равновесие, обмякнув поверх неё прямо на столе, прибитый ощущениями, которые прокатились по всему его телу. Браво. «Ты справился на отлично, моё золотко, - девушка прошептала ему на ухо, помогая снова встать на ноги. – Ты будешь готов для своей девушки, когда она у тебя появится». Она поцеловала его в губы и в лоб, взъерошила ему волосы, а затем оправила его исподнее и застегнула брюки, сомкнувшиеся вокруг влажного члена. Анно ухмылялся с участливой гордостью, захватывая его приёмом нельсон и выливая шнапс ему в глотку, а солдаты хором запели «С Днём Рождения тебя». Это был его девятнадцатый день рождения. Гереон покинул палатку, сопровождаемый разнузданными воплями и хлопками по спине. Снаружи на холоде, там, где красный фонарь горел лишь для офицеров, его вырвало. Внутри у него не было ничего кроме алкоголя. Затем он, спотыкаясь, побрёл обратно в лагерь в полном одиночестве. Утром он обнаружил, что кто-то прицепил ему на винтовку подвязку той девушки, потёртую красную корсажную ленту._

После этого и до самого Берлина у него была только Хельга. Хельга, которая всё ещё считала Анно самим совершенством.

«Мужчины – животные», - прошептал Гереон, разворачиваясь в объятиях Шарлотты. Он улёгся поудобнее, глубоко вздыхая и пряча лицо между её грудями. Их руки и ноги теперь переплетались. За ароматом «Нивеи» и мускусной нотой её парфюма, от которого он чихал, пока тот не высыхал, различался сладко-солёный тёплый запах её кожи. Он провёл носом по нижней части её груди и погладил раскрытой ладонью изгиб её ягодиц, благодарный за то, что его член не встал. Он хотел только прикосновений. Его чувства были слишком растрёпанными для большего, а Шарлотта с самого начала знала, что нежность и прикосновения действуют на него лучше, чем секс, когда он думает о войне.

«Все мы животные, Гереон, - прошептала она, обдавая тёплым дыханием его волосы. – С бесконечным потенциалом совершать добро и зло, любить и ненавидеть». Она поцеловала его в макушку, обвела кончиком пальца контур его ушной раковины и очертания челюсти. Она гладила его шею, плечо и всю спину. «По большей части, - сказала она, - мне кажется, что желания мужчин довольно просты. Большинство из них знают, чего хотят, неважно, говорят они это или нет. В постели, на работе, на улице, на избирательном участке. Добрые они или злые, но с мужчинами просто».

«А со мной просто?» - спросил Гереон.

«Просто удовлетворить или просто любить? – спросила она, крепче обхватывая его своим телом. – Это два очень разных вопроса».

Когда Гереон впервые начал регулярно спать с Шарлоттой – во многих отношениях это было чем-то более интимным, чем трахание – Шарлотта объяснила ему, что существует разница между мужчиной, который является лучшим любовником из всех, что были у женщины, и мужчиной, который становится её любимым любовником, и редко эти ипостаси совмещаются в одном мужчине. Во время этого разговора он сомневался в своих способностях, ведь у неё было много опыта, а у него - нет. Однако через короткое время он понял, что важнее всего прислушиваться к ней и отвечать на задаваемый ей вектор.

_Шарлотта научила его видеть собственное тело и принимать его таким, какое оно есть, заставила его наслаждаться самим собой. Однажды ночью она подвела его к круглому зеркалу, висевшему в её немного захламлённой комнате на Шпенерштрассе, встала позади него и начала медленно раздевать его, не позволяя отвести взгляд, когда она снимала с него жилет и галстук, рубаху, штаны, исподнее. «Мне кажется, больше всего тебе хочется почувствовать себя любимым, - сказала она, - именно таким, каким ты являешься в данный момент. В разные моменты я вижу в тебе разных мужчин. Мне это нравится. Мне очень многое в тебе нравится. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что из этого. То, что можешь рассмотреть ты сам». Он наблюдал за своим отражением, заливаясь пунцовой краской, когда Шарлотта встала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его шею, со спины обвила вокруг него руки, гладя его грудь и руки, бедро от колена до таза, шрамы на плече и руке, поросль на груди и волоски, которые спускались ниже. Она заставила его взглянуть на член, который поднялся так мощно, что практически лежал вдоль его живота, на то, как он дышал с открытым ртом и потяжелевшими глазами, когда она взяла его руку и заставила сжать член, чтобы удовлетворить себя. Она назвала его красивым и гладила его кожу, пока он впервые в жизни без стыда занимался самоудовлетворением. «Люби себя, когда ты делаешь это, Гереон. Если мы не можем сами о себе позаботиться и подарить себе наслаждение, у нас нет ничего». Когда всё закончилось, и он упал в её объятия, руки у них обоих были влажными, потому что они вместе работали над финальными рывками, которые привели его к судорожному завершению. Он открыл глаза и увидел у себя на лице выражение пресыщенной эйфории, которое не раз замечал на лице Шарлотты. Он выглядел несуразным, человечным и настоящим._

На мгновение Гереон задумался. Требовали ли вопросы Шарлотты ответа, или подразумевалось, что он сам знает ответ. Он молча принимал то, как Шарлотта медленно гладит его по всей длине спины, будто кошку или ребёнка. Он был не до конца уверен в том, что он сам или Шарлотта ещё бодрствовали. Он думал о Гёте и Боге, о Кёльне и Франции, об Анно и Хельге. Он пришёл к осознанию того, что Берлин и Бург могли бы стать столь же упорядоченной, организованной и приносящей удовлетворение средой, как и семинария, если бы он сам всё не запутал, продолжая делать то, чего хотят другие: отец, Бруно, Анно. Встрепенувшись, он внезапно проснулся и обнаружил, что выпрямившись сидит в постели. Он включил прикроватную лампу и провёл пятернёй по волосам. «Лотта, ответь мне», - попросил он. Он смотрел на неё.

Шарлотта зажмурилась от света лампы, корча гримаску, но не казалась взволнованной. Она с пониманием относилась к тому, что сон его часто прерывался, и он был благодарен за то, что даже в самых ужасных ситуациях она легко продолжала спать. «Ответить на что?» - спросила Шарлотта, уже придвинувшись поближе и заново накрывая их тела простынёй и стёганым одеялом. Она погладила его по животу, а затем нежно увлекла обратно на подушку. Когда он лёг рядом с ней, она прижалась к его боку и потянулась к лампе, чтобы выключить свет.

«Ты любишь меня?» - спросил Гереон, когда комната снова погрузилась в темноту.

Шарлотта выдохнула смешок. Он знал этот звук и ухмылку, которая расплылась у неё на лице. Он обвил её руками, а она приподнялась, опираясь на локоть, чтобы в темноте взглянуть на него сверху вниз. Её глаза сияли, и он прошёлся рукой по изгибу её плеча.

«Я не расположена отвечать на этот вопрос, точно так же, как был бы не расположен ты сам, если бы я задала его тебе. По тем же причинам», - сказала Шарлотта, её голос был ласковым и низким, а слова тщательно подобранными. Кончиком пальца она нарисовала у него на груди сердце, очертания которого обожгли его кожу. Он был почти уверен, что утром увидит у себя на грудине багровый рубец. Шарлотта поцеловала контур этого сердца, поцеловала его соски, а затем сложила руки у него на груди и опёрлась на них подбородком, заглядывая прямо ему в глаза, насколько это было возможно в тёмной комнате. «Это секрет», - прошептала она.

Он нагнул голову и поцеловал Шарлотту в лоб. Этого достаточно. Настолько близко к признанию, насколько они оба в данный момент могут себе позволить. Он крепко любил Шарлотту, так сильно, что мысль о том, что он может её потерять, вырывала сердце у него из груди. Если это закончится, он справится. Он знал, как жить с пустотой внутри и как заполнить её, чтобы не жить, если вдруг понадобится. Он знал, что его непросто любить. Как и Шарлотту. Но он любил, так неистово, как никогда не любил никого до неё.


End file.
